


Messenger Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the altercation happened, Jon was not nearby but he had seen Theon and Robb storming off in different directions. It coaxed a sigh out of Jon because he knew the inevitable would eventually happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messenger Boy

The three of them (Jon, Theon, and Robb) were just getting back home from the store, Jon taking off to his room before dinner. He was in the process of clearing some junk off his bed when the knock came; it was soft at first, but slowly grew more urgent.

When the altercation happened, Jon was not nearby but he had seen Theon and Robb storming off in different directions. It coaxed a sigh out of Jon because he knew the inevitable would eventually happen.

Jon stood face to face with his half-brother Robb whose face was twisted into anger. “Let me guess, you’re not coming to dinner?”

Robb’s face fell. “Need you to tell mom that I’m heading back to the dorm tonight. I won’t spend another night here with Theon still in the house.”

“Catelyn isn’t going to be happy you took off suddenly. Breaks are the only time we get to see you--which I get to see you.”

“It’s not about you, Jon. I can’t be expected to share a room, let alone a house with Theon tonight—not after what happened earlier,” Robb murmured, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Theon always came back with Robb on breaks and stayed in the Stark household—even before the two of them had gotten involved romantically. He was like a member of the family. Even when Robb was angry with Theon, he still wanted to be the one to leave, in order to let Theon be able to spend the rest of his break here and not with the Greyjoys.

He reluctantly nodded. “Want me to tell Theon as well?”

“Do what you want, Jon.”

“I know you want me to,” Jon pointed out.

All he got in response was a firm hug from Robb and a muttered thank you. Jon watched Robb leave, knowing he was going to take the basement entrance out. This way Robb wouldn’t have to bump into their father or Catelyn—or Theon.

Jon left his room with reluctance and knocked on the door that was Robb’s but he knew Theon would be in there because they always shared a room. He opened it without waiting for a response. As expected, Theon was standing near the window, practically glaring out of it.

“Robb’s left, has he?”

“Yeah, just now.” Jon bet he was watching for Robb’s car, the same car Theon had come up in It meant one of them was going to have to drive Theon back to campus—not that Jon minded. “Want to talk what it was about—“

“No, but if Robb calls or texts tell him he’s an ass for leaving me fucking stranded here.”

Jon sighed. It was his expected part; Jon was the messenger. He didn’t see why he had to play the part, but Jon played the role well, giving messages to one and the other whenever Robb and Theon were at odds.

Theon glanced at him. “Tell him, okay?”

“I will. Not so bad to be stranded here you know, Theon.”

“You know what I mean.”

Jon left the room, realizing he had to tell his father and Catelyn now about Robb’s sudden departure. It wasn’t going to be easy to share the news with either of them, especially Catelyn.

The two of them had never gotten along well.

~*~

It took a total of fourteen hours, seven minutes, and thirty-eight seconds before Jon found out the actual reason for the fight—or at least heard a version of it.

“Bastard asked me to move into a flat with him after graduation next month,” Theon fumed. “Told him I’d have to think about it, that we might be moving too fast, but he was pissed at me, wanting to know why we should even wait.. Can you fucking believe that?”

Jon heard the other side of the argument from Robb via text. He asked Theon to move in, thinking it was the right next step. They hadn’t been dating long but had known each other for much longer. Apparently, the romantic gesture had backfired, but Robb wouldn’t budge; and neither would Theon.

Both of them were too fucking stubborn for their own good. And now Jon was stuck relaying messages between the two. He had done it when they were younger and fights broke out between the two, but it was different now. Robb and Theon were only friends then, fights much easier to come back from. It was different now that they were romantically involved.

The role had been thrust upon him. Jon would be lying if he didn’t admit that it annoyed him. Why did it fall on his shoulders out of every one else in the family?

Still, Jon felt like he had to help them because not only were they both important to him individuals, Robb and Theon worked as a couple. If he didn’t, then those two stubborn idiots would just stop talking to one another, letting the fight snowball until it was too late. Jon was going to have to work hard to figure out to get them to talk this time.

First thing to do was just keep listening and then he could work on getting those two dolts to talk again However, Jon was forced to go through quite a bit of message relaying, constantly listening to Theon complain to his face and Robb through text.

“Tell Robb I want his shit out of my dorm by the time I get back on Saturday,” Theon told him. When Jon texted Robb, the response was as expected.

Let Theon know his things will be returned to him as well, but I can’t promise that all items will be in perfect condition.

Theon didn’t take Robb’s response very well.

“The fucking bastard! If he tries to break any of my things, I’ll go into his room right now. Remind him he didn’t bring everything away with him to college,” Theon snarled.

Jon felt like he had to immediately warn Robb—as he had done with Theon.

Lock my door, Jon, and do not let him in there under any circumstances. I was bluffing, but I don’t think he was.

“Where the hell am I supposed to sleep until Saturday if the fucking door is locked? Your brother is a righteous ass. He started it by threatening to destroy my things.”

Keep. It. Locked.

Jon blew up at that point at both Robb and Theon—the only difference being, he left angry text message on Robb’s phone. “You know, the two of you are always doing this to me. Do you think I like being the go-between? The only reason I do it because I care about you two stubborn idiots. Also, you do know this isn’t a healthy way to communicate, right?

The back-and-forth fight went on until Jon couldn’t take it any longer. He decided he had to do something soon because Saturday was nearly upon them and if he had to play the go- between any longer, he was going to go insane.

Jon put the plan into motion by texting Robb to get his ass back home immediately or else he’d let Theon loose in Robb’s room.

I never meant to overreact, Jon. Think I got swept up in the moment.

Jon responded Yeah, you do that a lot. He told Theon that Robb was on his way home as well. “Try to keep your temper at bay and let him talk. You’re a fucking hothead.”

Theon just huffed.

When Robb got back home, it was Friday night—just before the day Theon was set to leave. At first there was an awkward silence, then shouting, followed by things Jon didn’t want to be privy to.

Besides, he deserved a break since he had done his job well. The two were talking again and neither had killed one another.

“Next time we are going to talk about this together, Jon,” Robb insisted. “No more using you are the mediator. It’s not fair to you, anymore.”

“Robb’s right. It’s pretty selfish of him.”

Jon laughed.

They better stick to it, too.


End file.
